vErdAnt fAll OUt
by Marshmallow Fudge Up
Summary: It all started with an ice pop... sorta. LenKaito. Lime.


**Disclaimer: **

VOCALOID software© YAMAHA  
VOCALOID characters© Crypton  
MMD (Miku Miku Dance)© Yu Higuchi

**Warning: **

Sex with a minor. Boy x Boy love.

**A/N: **This is written in celebration of my 1500+ PMs with my best friend forever SapphireBlueEyes7799. Go check her out! Erm, we both loooove yaoi, and this is our OTP, so. . . enjoy :'D

I love you Sapphire! You're an amazzzing otaku friend of mine, and I wouldn't trade you for the world! (And I'm sorry that Len didn't exactly have his cherry popped...)

**Prompt: **Smex. With Len and Kaito.

* * *

.

.

.

_Crinkle _,_ crinkle _, _crinkle_.

"Mmh- " . . .

Pliable lips blithely overtook the chilled artificial liquid. After an estimated time of thirty seconds ( _suckle _,_ suckle _) the treat was popped out with a satisfied sigh. Dampness was shown a deeper scarlet from where the flavored ice was encompassed. A moment passed, then an experienced wet appendage darted out to lap away the rest of the frost.

"Ahh- " A sated exclamation after a richer taste of cherry was discovered on taste buds.

Len wanted to scream - wanted to rip out his pretty blond hair- wanted to punch a wall - wanted to kick ass. He _wanted_ to strangle that blue-haired bimbo with his own scarf!

Oh, he had a perfectly good (_frustrating_) reason as to why. To put it plainly, Kaito was an ignorant idiot, and Len desired to get into Kaito's pants. Err- he meant Miku's panties (?). Ugh, Kaito had a tendency to wear the girl's underwear so- _anyways_. It wasn't actually that simple. He wished it was, though.

When Len was created, he was instantly programmed to have a "little brother" persona towards him. However, it could always be reset to how the fans wanted to portrayed the pair. And that was the sucky part.

The first time they had to sing _that_ type of song, Len couldn't go near Kaito for days in embarrassment. The PV was intense, with gasping moans and sweat and-

Len had to swallow up all his nerves to hang out with him again. Kaito appeared unaffected (the man had no shame, whatsoever), greeting Len with a cheerful (and naive) grin and a "hey where have you been lately? I didn't see ya at dinner".

It had made Len see a whole new perspective of the male- twisting in his mind like a monster- and he couldn't help but fall. And _hard_.

Lets just say it completely ruined Len's image of his older brother figure.

So here he was now, in the present, with Kaito Shion indulging in an ice pop- and Len Kagamine detesting every minute of it. They were in the living room, hanging on the couch. The television played quietly as background noise.

"M_nnn_- " . . . Kaito had started to nibble at the tip of the cool dessert. Len's sky blue orbs sharpened in a glare.

Stupid hormones at their peak- all ripe and ready to burst out at the seam. Len was ready to stop playing innocent and be a teenager- indulge, if you will- in the wonders of youth.

"Do ya mind?" He sarcastically bit out, irritation shining through. Just because he wanted something didn't mean he'd act. And the idiot wasn't helping his situation.

Kaito halted in his motions, blinking.

"Mind what, Len?" He asked innocently enough, and subconsciously Len suspected Kaito was doing it on purpose. The fourteen-year-old blatantly ignored him. Developing arms of a teenage boy crossing tightly over a small chest, and he sniffed delicately. Kaito shrugged and placed his focus back on his favorite food.

_Slurp; suckle ; gulp ; slurp._

"So g_oo_d~"

"That's IT_!_"

And then puckered, demanding lips were smashed onto his; the red popsicle lay forgotten on the carpet.

Kaito's cobalt eyes were wide in shock.

And Len didn't know if he would regret his actions.

He abruptly pulled away and-

"_Len_," Kaito seemed to hiss out. Len glanced away, dread feeding the pit of his stomach.

Oh, he was definitely regretting it. But at the same time he was proud he did it. He had deserved it. He had craved it. He had kinda got it.

_Not enough._ A tiny voice said in the back of his mind. He tried to ignore it.

"I'm sorry," He really wasn't though. He enjoyed it, even if his lips were cold, even if he didn't respond. He had enjoyed it. He was satisfied. But yet at the same time-

"Look at me." The blue-haired male demanded.

Oh, he _really_ didn't want to- he thought he was going to be sick- he was so dizzy- and the axis of the world was tilting-

and_ oh my God what have I done did I ruin it all what have I done what have I done?_

Mind racing, Len couldn't remember what Kaito had ordered. His eyes were wide, staring at his arms- so skinny, girly.

"_Len_." His name again. _Why, why why why why why couldn't he stop?_ He said sorry!

Tears, unbidden, started to film his vision.

_Mother of all fu- no. No. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not a baby! _

He suddenly looked up, eyes hard and defiant. But he wasn't really looking, studying. He didn't actually see Kaito's face there. He was staring at his shoulder.

"Wha-" He started, but was interrupted by slightly warmer, fruit-flavored, greedy, hungry lips and he gasped out in surprise.

And a tongue was slyly slipped into his mouth, and Len froze up, eyes wide because-

this wasn't supposed to happen.

But- But _oh God_.

His arms reached up,

-like Kaito's own scarf-

he wrapped them around his neck and then-

they were kissing.

They were kissing.

_They were kissing! -_and his eyes slide shut, breath mixing with his crush's. His own tongue probed tentatively against Kaito's, and he was shocked when-

"M_mmhh_," Kaito moaned. More pressure was pushed against his mouth, the space quickly shrinking and then disappearing altogether. "_Len._"

Blue fingertips clutched and roamed at any part of the smaller male's back, and Len felt the need to explore as well.

One hand went down to cling at Kaito's shoulder, the other sliding down and down and down-

_and Len what are you doing!? _He questioned himself. It was such a feat that he was still thinking at all, brain cloudy and -lets face it- lustful.

Their mouths separated with a faint smacking sound. Their gasps of oxygen and the TV were the only noise.

Len traced Kaito's face with his eyes, and found him doing the same.

"What... are you doing?" He ended up asking after a drawn out moment. Kaito closed his eyes briefly, leaning his forehead on Len's.

"...Kissing you," he answered softly.

_Thump- thump- thump- _

Len paused at that, allowing his eyelids to shut as well.

"Why?" He whispered onto Kaito's cheek, turning his head. He waited, somewhat nervous.

_Thumpthump- thumpthump- thumpthump-_

"Because..." The bluenette started out, summoning his words. "Because, I've wanted to... for a _long time_." He hushed back. Len's air supply caught in his throat.

.

.

.

... Time floated, and he tried to muster up a sentence.

"Why?" He finally breathed, nose skimming across Kaito's smooth face. Len's lips parted, brushing airly against his cheekbone until it reached his ear.

"You tell me first," he murmured back, and a shiver ghosted across the teen's whole body.

_"Because... I want you. I need you. I- _I love you." -and then their lips were connected again and Len couldn't breath.

Lips clashing- teeth bumping- tongues experimenting- hands searching- bodies heating- clumsily- beautifully.

Len was being lifted, and so he wound his legs around Kaito's hips, and felt the odd urge to ground-

and so he did.

"_Haa_h-"

Kaito almost dropped him, gasping, grabbing closer, _closer_ now. Hips, navels, body parts rubbing-

They slowly made their way to the older male's bedroom.

Len pulled away from Kaito's searing lips only to place wet, open-mouthed caresses upon his neck. His breath tickled and heated Kaito in more ways than one.

He retaliated, moving one supporting hand a little lower and squeezing a cheek roughly and-

"_Nggh_,_ Kai_-to~"

Len's body tensed and he clung all the tighter to his slender frame, groaning into his neck, breathing faster, moving faster, more frantic- and oh was that the door being closed and locked?

Darkness encased them, but it didn't matter because Kaito was right there and kissing and sucking and-

he was laid gently on a bed and Kaito hovered over his body and-

Time froze and tensed, and Len couldn't help it.

"Ah_AhhH_H~" He tasted Kaito's smirk in his mouth.

A hand. It seemed so innocent. But-

"_Ah hah. Haah. Gaaahh. Kai... to, it feels so- hahh- good_~"

Kneading onto his arousal- his eyes rolled back to stare at Kaito's face. He returned it with an intense look.

"Do you want to feel better?" He muttered quietly.

_Better? What could be better?_

He voiced his thoughts out loud, and Kaito smiled lightly.

"I'll show you."

And then his shoes, leg warmers, shorts and boxers were off and Kaito was bending closer to his- and he didn't know what he was doing when-

His mouth opened in a silent cry.

But then it was released.

"Kaaa_aiiitooo_!" He yelled, voice muffled by the arm he instinctively lifted.

The pleasure coursing through his veins, soaring in his thrumming heart, hazing his brain.

_Just like that ice pop._ Len thought dimly, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Suckle, suckle, lick, slurp-_

Kaito's mouth was warm, wet and soft. It was unbelievable. Then he made those noises that vibrated and _oh god-_

-slobber, pre-cum, saliva, arching backs and curling toes.

Chest heaving, cheeks blazing, eyes glinting. He moved both arms down to practically strangle Kaito's bed sheets.

_Can't help it._ Len thought, squirming and finally gaining the courage to move his hips up. _I'm gonna-_

He glanced down at Kaito, only to see his mouth encasing him again and again and again and-

-Every muscle tensed, insides heating- coiling up- reaching so high-

and he fell. Loudly.

Heat gushed out of him, and he shook underneath Kaito's warm body.

"N_nngahhhhhh- mmmm- ha_aaahh,"

Kaito continued to suck. White dribbled over his face.

Len reached down, urging the ice-cream lover's head towards his own. Their mouths connected lightly.

"Kaitooo," He dragged out against the bluenette's lips. He tasted himself- like salt.

Limbs tangled, and he was undeniably exhausted-

He felt Kaito grin slightly in response before pulling away to lay beside him. Len turned to snuggle against his still clothed shoulder.

He was tired.

The older vocaloid ran his blue painted nails through his messy blonde locks, and it made the feeling accelerate.

"Sleep, Len."

And he was lolled into a soothing unconsciousness.

.

.

.

And then Luka and Meiko yelled at Kaito for ruining their white carpet.

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N: **Pffft Len is obviously a virgin... I feel kinda awkward now o/-/o

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you liked! You get a virtual cookie if you do!


End file.
